Raymond Price
Raymond Price was one of the first 'old men' to be the recipient of a Random Act of Kindness (RAoK). Raymond told the Joinees that his car has broken down and he needed to get back to Teignmouth, Devon. The Joinees duly stumped up £38 and Raymond happily posed for photos and recorded a thankyou into the dictaphone we had. It transpired that this was a scam on Mr Price's part, and that he had been practicising this particular con for many decades. This resulted in the setting up of the Raymond Price Fund For Keeping Raymond Price Out Of Trouble (or RPFFKRPOOT for short(er)) and a number of attempts to track the old rogue down in the capital at Raymond Price Pub Crawls. It should be noted that some people disapprove of this event, because if we ever actually found him it might be thought of as harassing him. The 2007 event has been cancelled. There *have* been subsequent sightings of Mr Price by joinees - perhaps most memorably when Joinee Atkinson spotted him near Trafalgar Square while conducting an open-top-tourist-bus trip, and informed the gathered visitors from across the seas that "Fuck Me! That's Raymond Price!" Another joinee was also approached by Mr Price on a railway station. Mr Price had apparently lost his wallet and wondered if the Joinee could help him with the cost of his ticket home. Rather uncharitably the Joinee in question laughed in his face, but *was* able to update Mr Price on his minor celebrity status, and indeed took his photo standing next to the man on his mobile phone. Raymond's Art left|thumb|Danny with a painting by Raymond Price. Various people have found paintings by Raymond. Joinee Whitby bought a small painting from someone who knew Raymond back in the seventies. Another painting by Raymond Price painted in 1979 features a woodland style scene in an exquisite style frame at a size of approx 45 inches wide by 33 inches high. It is owned by Julie Blackmer (nee., Williams) of Canterbury in Kent United Kingdom who has owned it since the mid eighties. It was one of a pair that she came across. Raymond Price's full recorded message As recorded by Raymond into Danny's posted dictaphone as posted by Danny. I'm in the doldrums. My cars broken down, they've taken it to New Malden, I live in Teignmouth in Devon. I was sitting in this pub having half a lager thinking "how on Earth am I going go get to the cash together to get back to Teignmouth in Devon?". Within seconds of that thought a gentleman came into the pub and said "Can I make you happy?" and I said "I've got a real problem" and then I explained and he said "I think I can help, i'll ask my friends." From whence they all clubbed together to raise cash for me to get my fare back to Teignmouth in Devon. It is an unbelievable story, it is as if somebody has sent somebody from, something from above (sic) to this point in my life and i've never ever been so happy now than I have in my life and I am an artist and I have everything. But I was short of a certain amount of money to get back to, so I am now happy. (cheers) "How was that?" "Brill." Recording from dictaphone PriceR PriceR PriceR